Danger in the Darkness
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. A devious creature was born from the body of a Sky Knight and turned immortal. This creature has escaped the prison on Atmosia and is out to get Cyclonis but for a very unlikely reason. Slash in later chaps. Rating may change. Hiatus
1. Prologue: Trouble in Prison

"Here you go, Aerrow." The guard said as he slipped the food through the jail bars after releasing the crystals.

The redhead sneered at the smell of the food. He was unable to see it due to the darkness of the room- a darkness he has had to deal with for countless years. "When I get out of this cell, you better wish I don't go after you first." The boy growled as he strained his arms against the sleeves of his straight jacket.

"You've been saying that for years now you know that?" The guards chuckled but quickly shut up once the boy snapped one of the chains that were holding him up. They shut and bolted the door after they had left the dungeon that held the redhead away from the general public.

Aerrow growled as the smell of the wafted up to his nose. Oh how he dreaded the smell of food. Why bother feeding him-who didn't need to be fed- while countless of people on other Terras were starving from it? Humans were a moronic species, that he was sure.

He struggled at the chains that held him secure to the ceiling. He stared down at the floor as he dangled from the ceiling. He would destroy the Sky Counsel once he was out-he just had the wait for the Solaris Festival.

Ah the Solaris Festival. It only came one every 30 years-when people around the world of Atmos held up the Solaris crystals and watched them glow brighter than ever before. When they glowed bright enough, they created Aurora lights that lit up the sky. During the last two festivals, he was too busy smash the heads of the guards to absorb the light of the crystals.

Though, this time, he wouldn't bother. He had almost 90 years to absorb the darkness and the power of the crystals around him. Even a sliver of light would allow him to use the stored up energy- and escape the dreaded prison.

Aerrow sighed as he looked up to stare up at his feet. Hopefully he could still move his feet when that happened. Not moving them for decades probably cost him to lose some…agility and strength in them.

"Hey idiot! Get the food the hell out of here and feed it to those that need it!" He growled as he swung back and fro from the movement his talking caused. After a few minutes, he whined slightly. How he loathed the smell of food. Even the thought of it made him retch-if only that was possible.

How he wished he was allowed even a glimpse of light. Being the "demon" he was, he wasn't allowed to leave the dungeon at all. Even a bathroom break-though unneeded-would be loved.

Aerrow jerked at the sound of frantic footsteps coming from above his cell. Though the difference between floor and ceiling was a few couple feet, he was still able to hear it. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what had caused the sound to emit. Being locked in the prison had caused him to…become secluded to all that was happening.

Up above, Ravess and Dark Ace-though disguised as regular prisoner, thank to the Chroma crystal-ran through the prison. "Where is Snipe when you need him?" Ravess muttered as she and Dark Ace ran around the corner. They literally ran into the door that was there.

"Now…what do we have here?" Dark Ace smirked as he looked at the bolted door up and down. "It…looks ancient." Ravess stated as she rubbed her forehead.

Through the door, they could hear the faint sound of chains rattling. "Hmm. Wonder what's in there?"

"Well we're going to find out." Dark Ace grinned as he, using his energy blade, knocked the door off its hinges.

From his place attached to the ceiling, he looked towards where the guards always came from, the loud noise drawing his attention. Where he was, he could see light flooding into the long stairway that led to his cell. He shifted around so that his-unwanted-visitors couldn't see his face when they first turned the sharp curve.

As they walked down the long staircase, Ravess crouched, trying to dodge the many spider webs. "No wonder it looks ancient. People must barely come down here." Dark Ace just shrugged, flipping his now blonde hair (1) out of his face.

They turned the somewhat corner and stared at the thick-almost five inches in diameter-bars that were projecting from the ceiling to floor. Behind the bars was complete darkness with no movement besides the occasional jingle of the unseen chains.

"So did the Sky Counsel finally decide to try and kill me? Or are you new around here?" Ravess slowly stepped back from the invisible, though gruff, voice behind the bars. "Who are you and why are you down here?"

The still hidden prisoner chuckled slightly. Aerrow, from his place, turned around to look at the intruders-seeing as they had yet to see him. A tall, blonde guy with a scowl on his face with a shorter, though agile looking brunette stood beside him. The redhead wiggled, jerking the chains which caused the girl to move back slightly. He grinned.

"You don't know? That makes me wonder. Am I such a nuisance that the Sky Counsel doesn't want me to be talked about? So sad." Aerrow said-false sadness dripping from every word. Dark Ace noticed this and straightened slightly, holding his sword-though off- up. He quickly activated the crystal, which in turn illuminated the dungeon even further.

Dark Ace and Ravess stared up at the boy who-though wearing a straight jacket-looked relatively harmless dangling from the ceiling by thick chains. The prisoner turned around, glancing at them with emerald green eyes. Ravess noticed the marks under his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Just who are you?"

"More like what…and you don't want to know." The redhead grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "But, I should thank you. Though artificial, I have wanted to see the light of day once again."

"Just how long have you been here?" The brunette asked, steeping closer to the cage.

The redhead stared at them-seeming to be thinking. He turned his head to the side before the Chroma crystals the two Talons had been wearing lost their power and turned them back to their original forms. "That's much better!" He exclaimed-smiling, "You two look much better as your original selves."

"How-?" Ravess asked surprised, looking at herself then the crystals. "These were fully charged!"

"I am able to absorb the power of basically everything. Like…a Leecher crystal," The Chroma crystals gained back the energy that they had lost and the two Talons returned to their "artificial" selves, "Though unlike the crystals, I can return it."

Suddenly, some loud noises and much yelling and shouting came from the entrance to the dungeon. Turning to look at the two Talons, Aerrow jerked his head to the side, signaling that they should hide behind a rock formation. Dark Ace deactivated the crystal powering his sword before following Ravess to hide behind it.

Some guards came running down the stairs, staffs held high. When they came to the cell bars, the head guard signaled them to activate the crystals. The blue stones illuminated the dungeon with a soft eary glow. "So Aerrow. You see the intruders or did they just kick down the door and run?" The head guard asked, coming up closer to the cage.

The redhead sneered at the man and spat at his feet. Dark Ace and Ravess smirked quietly when the guard jerked back. "If they did come down, they would have been foolish enough to bring a Solaris crystal with them. And look. I'm still here and there are no dead bodies at your feet." The guard growled at the boy's sarcasm.

"You're just lucky the Sky Counsel wants you alive!"

"Alive you say? I'm immortal you moron. They couldn't kill me even if they threw me down into the Wastelands to be eaten by the monsters." Aerrow grinned, showing off his pointed teeth again. "That's not a bad idea." The guard smirked. The redhead frowned, sniffing slightly. "That hurt. Though, since I'll still live, I'll come after you and your family once I regain my body back. Although, I could come as a zombie-looking-thing. Probably much more scary for your children." Aerrow grinned as guard growled.

He left along with the troops, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, and take the food with you! Feed it to your soon-to-be-dead family!" Aerrow shouted as the guards left the entrance to the dungeon. Ravess and Dark Ace stood up from their place behind the large rock. "What did you mean by the Solaris crystal?" Ravess asked as she dusted the imaginary dirt from her clothes; Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

"I can absorb all the energy I can need, but I can't use it unless I absorb some sunlight. This dungeon being underground-'cept that tiny window over there- is mainly why I have yet to escape-and kill that moron of a guard." Aerrow said, bending forward-and upwards-to scratch his cheek with his foot.

"That's very…interesting." Ravess said, looking slightly repulsed at the boys attitude. Dark Ace smirked, walking up to the cell bars. "If we help you out of this prison, wouldn't you mind joining Cyclonia and become a Talon? You could wreck havoc across Atmos."

Aerrow turned to stare at the Dark Ace. "Cy…clonia?"

"So you have heard of it. Very well, less for me to explain." Dark Ace grinned. Aerrow's eye twitched slightly. "You mean the place that was created by the same jackass who created me? Give me a reason to join that god damned place!" Aerrow sneered, jerking his weight closer to the bars, causing the chains to groan in protest.

Ravess and Dark Ace stepped back slightly at the boy's reaction. "Get out of here before the Solaris Festival. When I'm able to use my powers, I'll cut your fucking heads off!" the redhead snarled. Ravess jerked away from the cell bars before going back up the stairs. Dark Ace stared at the boy in wonderment as the redhead growled louder and kept jerking at his chains.

The Talon Commander turned towards the stairs and left-but not before turning back to look at the boy. If only he would agree. With his abilities and immortality, Cyclonia would win and the Atmos would be destroyed. But…how could he change his mind. Dark Ace shook his head before he bounded up the stairs and followed Ravess out of the prison.

* * *

1) The Chroma crystals in case you forgot.

I'm hoping to make this story more…serious than all my others. I tend to have a knack for turning the most serious scenes into the weirdest. Also, I'd like to thank Anime-Yokai-McKai (on DevArt) for her _Dark Aerrow_ artwork. It's what inspired me to come up with this. Sorry for grammar mistakes though.

**Can be found:** anime-yokai-mckai. deviantart. com /art/ Dark-Aerrow-105407445.

Basically the same, but his hair is completely red with a black tint. And the red/black clothes are right on…just no armor or weapons. Love her, really just love her. She's completely awesome (and Storm Hawks obsessed).

Also, I'm hoping that I can keep the characters into character more than what I'm (mostly) known for. I tend to make them….seem crazy? Anyway. Aerrow (this one at least) is basically the same as the show though angrier and…a science experiment. He's still kind and (somewhat) optimistic though mostly only to the monsters that reside in the Wastelands.

I DO NOT OWN STORM HAWKS (At the bottom cause I deny it).


	2. Chapter One: Release

It took me a few days (roughly four), but I did it! I watched all 52 episodes of Storm Hawks! *has a happy* God I need a life……

**Chapter 1: Release**

Hanging limply from the ceiling in the dark, dank dungeon, his imprisonment, Aerrow grumbled as guards stood on either side of the bars, a safe distance away from the boy. Today was the Solaris Festival and the day that, finally, Aerrow would escape from this place, his own personal hell.

One of the guards, a short yet bulky guy, snorted slightly in laughter as the other, a taller, skinnier guard made some hand gestures in direction of the captive. Aerrow silently growled as the two continued their small fits of laughter as he hung, more like dangled, from the chains attaching him to the ceiling. He'd let the two have their fun. All the more…intriguing when they finally witnessed just how dangerous he could be. In the back of his head, he could hear Biscia slithering along the outside of the dungeons. Supposedly, the festival was nearer than he thought.

Pavillon, another one of his faithful creatures, was with the Murk Raiders. Hopefully they would get here in time. He didn't want to have to…harm any Sky Knights while waiting for them.

Aerrow smiled silently, showing his fangs into the darkness as the crystals in the guard weapons went out. "Oh very funny. We have more just so you know." The bulky guard said as he pulled out two more crystals for the both of them. "All the more reason." Aerrow spat in their direction once the dungeon was illuminated once more.

He looked over his shoulder, noticing the small ribbons of light slipping through the small window of the dungeon. The redhead looked back at the guards, making sure they hadn't noticed. When he was sure they didn't, he swung back and fro gently causing the chains to jiggle slightly. Picking up some momentum, Aerrow was finally able to get into position. Just a few more seconds…..

The taller guard grumbled once the jerking of the chains had stopped. "Whatcha doing kid? Trying to annoy us to death?" The two guards chuckled before the crystals in their weapons exploded from too much stored energy, successfully knocking them unconscious.

"Not really." Aerrow smirked as he tore the chains out from their bolted places on the ceiling. He turned around landing on his feet before dragging up slowly to the bars of the cell, causing the still intact chains to rustle as he moved. The iron bars froze over with ice, as Aerrow's eye turned a slight purplish blue color (1), before he flipped and kicked, successfully breaking the thick iron material. "Gotta love Blizzard crystals." Aerrow smirked as he kicked lightly at the bulky guard.

Aerrow walked up the long stairway, smashing through the large door with the help of a Firebolt and Energizer crystal. The loud noise alerted the guards that were patrolling around the corner. Using a Cloaking crystal, the redhead disappeared in sight and ran in the opposite direction, hoping to find the exit. After searching for a few minutes, he gave up and smashed his way through a wall. "Gotta love 'em Firebolt crystals." Aerrow muttered as he ran towards the far end of the Terra, closing being trailed by Tracker Beasts.

He grunted as one caught a hold of his leg. The redhead quickly kicked the beast off using his other foot and continued his run to the edge of the Terra. Aerrow cancelled out the power of the Cloaking crystal before jumping off, heading straight towards the Wastelands.

The Tracker Beasts and guards stopped just as they reached the edge. "Well albeit," One of the older guards said as he wiped his forehead off, "He got away." The guards looked at each other uneasily. This would not sit well with the Sky Counsel.

* * *

Aerrow grinned as Captain Scabulous carried him up to the bridge of the Blood Crow. "You're lucky boy. We just barely caught you as it is." The Murk Raider stated as he set the redhead down before he himself sat down on his seat. Aerrow shrugged as Biscia and Pavillon slithered up to him and up his legs before settling on his shoulders. He grinned as he kissed both the creatures' scaly heads before re-regarding the captain.

"You know me. I live for the thrill of almost death." Captain Scabulous merely nodded at the statement. "So, where are we headed boy?" The Murk Raider asked as he turned to face the front of his ship. Aerrow shrugged before lying down on his side, forcing himself to stand up using some highly aerobatic moves (2), before he sat on Captain Scabulous' lap. "Terra Deep we be headed!" The redhead exclaimed, using the best pirate imitation he could do.

* * *

The elders of the Sky Council looked at each other regrettably. Their most powerful prisoner, and the most insane in all of Atmos, had escaped. Only he himself knew where he was headed and why he wanted revenge so the Sky Council could do nothing to stop him until he was spotted. And by then, it might be too late.

"We shouldn't have locked him in a dungeon I'm saying. For all we know, he could be after us." A cloaked member stated as he slammed his hand down on the table on front of him. "No," The leader replied, "If he was after us, we'd already be dead. As soon as he's finished with his original business, _then_ he will come for us." The elders all looked at each other solemnly. It was only time before the free Atmos would be thrust into chaos by someone other than Cyclonis (3).

* * *

Radarr jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree, as he followed the group. Starling (4), Finn, Junko, and Piper had decided that it was best to walk when on this certain recon mission. The specialist looked around her as her crystal tracker (5) went off, creating a incredibly loud beeping noise. The entire group ducked as some Cyclonians looked their way.

"Piper! Turn that thing off!" Finn quietly yelled as the device went into a round of even louder beeping. "I can't! Besides, this thing if off the charts! Where could all those crystals be?"

"I think I have a feeling." Starling said as the sky turned darker, the Blood Crow emerging from the dark, ominous clouds. "Murk Raiders!" Several Cyclonians shouted as they ducked for cover.

"Deeps. Deeps. They'll crush your tiny hauls. Deeps. Deeps. Leave nothing but your skulls," Was heard as some Murk Raider Depth Charges were dropped upon the group of Cyclonians who had yet to run for cover. Hooks came out of the Blood Crow's skull mouth, attaching to the crates of raw crystals and hauling them up to the ship.

Ravess growled as she, her brother, and Dark Ace ran into the clearing. How dare those filthy Murk Raiders take _their_ crystals? The commanders got onto their Switchblade Elites (In Snipe's case, his Heli-Blade Elite), and flew up to attack the Blood Crow. "How dare you filthy beasts!" Ravess shouted as she arched her bow.

"That doesn't really help their self-esteem." A sudden weight dropped onto her switchblade causing her to turn around and gasp in surprise. "I-It's you! How did you-?" Aerrow looked down at her, finally recognizing her bright purple hair. "Oh it's you! And don't worry. I didn't come to kill you if you're wondering."

Dark Ace looked over at Ravess, wondering why she had stopped yammering. He gaped as he noticed the boy from the dungeon crouching on her Switchblade. How did-? Snipe also looked over and gaped at the boy. "Where did you come from?" He shouted as he flew closer up to his sister, holding his Energy Mace up.

The redhead looked over at the large bulky Talon and grinned menacingly, showing off his sharp teeth. "Your worst nightmare." He stated before he flipped off Ravess' Switchblade, causing it to jerk down, and landing on one of the crates of crystals. "Oh. And thanks for the presents!" He smiled while waving at the commanders, Biscia slinking up to his shoulder and around his arm before the large mouth of the Blood Crow closed around him.

The Murk Raider ship turned around and left the Talon commanders and the crew to themselves and their empty crates. They had worked all day to get those and they had only a few hours before they had to return to Cyclonia. "Dammit." One of them grumbled.

The Storm Hawks had left after the first few Depth Charges had been released, hoping to run before a battle started.

* * *

Biscia is, supposedly, Italian for 'snake' while Pavillon is French for 'wing'.

1) His eyes change color coordinating to that of the crystal power he is using. Just a little…additional special effect.

2) He still has his straight jacket on so it's difficult to stand up from a completely sitting position.

3) More like chaos, destruction, and discord, but really. What's the difference? They're doomed anyway.

4) She, being the leader of the former Interceptors, decided that the Storm Hawks needed a leader…and a Sky Knight.

5) That thing….that she uses….that I don't know the name of. D:

There be slight ScabulousxAerrow if you pay way to much attention for your own good. Though, it's entirely "I'm at your service" sort of thing with them. So, no worrying. Aerrow is all DA's. Also, if you're wonder (which you probably aren't), I'm using the official Storm Hawks site for all the informational crap in this (and every) chapter. Not only that, but I like the song that the Murk Raiders sing. Go figure.

Sorry for grammar mistakes and…..I DON'T OWN STORM HAWKS. (Still deny it though.)


	3. Chapter Two: Revenge

**Chapter 2: Revenge.**

The Murk Raiders had successfully taken down another Cyclonian battleship. Now, they were celebrating their many winnings. "That deceitful witch must have steam coming from her ears with all the crystals she's lost since you came along Aerrow my boy!" Captain Scabulous exclaimed, patting the boy on the back.

The redhead shrugged while Biscia and Pavillon worked at chewing his sleeves off. "Just any old day Captain." Captain Scabulous grinned while nodding, clanking cups with Eyeball. "Though, celebration will be short lived."

Everything went silent as they stared at the boy, who held his arms up, his two pets having successfully ripping his sleeves on the straight jacket off. Aerrow turned to look at the crew who in turn looked at each other regrettably. "I'm sorry to have your celebration go to waste, my friends. But once we take down Cyclonia, we shall celebrate till we drop unconscious from ale and alcohol."

The crew looked all around before breaking into cheers, toasting each other with their mugs. The music was put back on and the Murk Raiders danced their hearts out. Aerrow and Captain Scabulous made their way to the bridge.

"Aerrow, my boy. You can't really expect us to take over Cyclonia by ourselves…..can you?" Captain Scabulous asked as he took seat at the helm. The redhead shook his head before he sat on the armrest. "You will be keeping those Cyclonia scum busy while I take down Cyclonis herself." Scabulous gaped at the boy.

Before he could say a thing, Aerrow held his hand up, Pavillon slithering up and down it. "I can do it. You've seen me in action. I can take down an entire ship by myself. I sure as hell can take Cyclonis down alone."

"I know my boy. But, a captain always worries about his crew." Captain Scabulous looked at the redhead regrettably. "I ain't part of your crew," Aerrow shushed the captain before he could speak; "I'm alone in this world. I….don't belong to any group. Besides, if I stay with you, it would only lead to trouble." The Murk Raider nodded in defeat. The boy had a point. He always brought destruction around the corner.

"But," Captain Scabulous looked up, "I'm always ready to raid some ships if you want." The captain grinned as he took the elder (1) in a headlock. "You better visit you scamp. And if ye be raiding any ships, it better be with me and my crew." Aerrow chuckled as he nodded.

* * *

The Cyclonian guards stood at attention as the Talon Commanders walked by them. The three were walking to the training grounds hoping to blow off some steam from they're fail attempt. "I can't believe that boy ruined everything!" Ravess growled as she kicked the doors leading to the training grounds open. Snipe looked over at the older commander. "Who is he anyway?"

"I'm not necessarily sure. We found him chains up underground in the Atmosia prison during our…recon mission. I just wonder how he got out." Dark Ace said as he shifted his armor back into place. Snipe simply nodded, not really understanding what he had said. Ravess just huffed as she held up her bow, aiming at one of the many targets. "When I get my hands on that boy, it'll be the last of his days." Ravess snorted as she let the crystal-fused arrow fly, forcing the dead-on target to explode from the impact.

Unknown to the Talon commanders, the Murk Raiders were closing up on the Terra through the Wastelands. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Eyeball asked as he looked around, hoping they didn't run into any Lava Monsters.

Captain Scabulous sighed as Aerrow pouted slightly. "You doubt me?" Eyeball turned around shocked, waving his hands back and forth. "O-Of course I don't!" He stuttered. "I just…don't trust ourselves. Yeah…that's it." Eyeball rambled off as he turned back to look out at the barren lands. The captain and Aerrow turned to look at each other before rolling their eyes.

"Eyeball," The Murk Raider jerked to attention, "We are in the Wastelands. If anyone is going to get hurt, it's the Lava Monsters." Eyeball simply nodded, feeling slightly more confident about their mission. The redhead looked at Pavillon, the small black head bobbing up and down lightly as it watched the crew members around it.

"Remember," Aerrow whispered to the creature, "No hurting anyone except the Talons." Pavillon simply nodded, turning back to look out the window from his perch on his master's shoulder. Aerrow simple shook his head, smiling. If only there were larger versions of Pavillon himself (2) then things would be a lot more….chaotic.

The Blood crow pulled up to one of the many pipes that ran under the large Terra. Aerrow, along with Pavillon and Biscia wrapped around his torso, dropped out of one of the many trapdoors on a skimmer. "Remember you guys. Go back through the Wastelands and then appear in Cyclonian territory. I don't want you giving us away." The redhead stated through the communicator as he drove through the tunnel, away from the Blood Crow. "Understood." Captain Scabulous replied as he turned the ship around and left Cyclonian territory through the Wastelands.

Aerrow rode through the pipe system; the skimmer he was on was as silent as the Blood Crow when in stealth mode. The redhead grinned slightly as Pavillon curled around his neck, pretending to be a necklace of sorts. The two Lava Monsters tighter their hold on the boy as he made a sharp turn, his side almost scrapping against the metal of the pipe as he did so.

The two made unhappy sounds, though it was inaudible to the human ear. Aerrow nodded slightly as he turned the skimmer into flight mode, using the momentum to cruise up into a higher pipe. When he was in, he went back to road mode and continued his journey through the Terra.

* * *

Finn and Junko looked around the corner silently and when they didn't see any Cyclonians, they motioned to Starling and continued their way through the hideout. They were currently on a recon mission to find and release the Rex Guardians from the Cyclonian dungeon.

"Why couldn't they have just taken them to Terra Zartacla? We could take Mr. Moss and it'd be a lot easier." Finn mumbled as he looked around the corner once again. Starling, coming up from behind, knocked the guard that was there unconscious. "Unfortunately, we aren't that lucky." The purple haired Sky Knight said as they moved the unconscious guard to an empty room.

Starling grabbed the cell keys and the three went down to the dungeon. "About time." Harrier huffed as the Storm Hawks came around the corner. Junko rubbed his neck and Finn stuck his tongue out while Starling let the squadron out. "Now we just need to get out of-" Starling was cut short as the intruder alarm suddenly went off.

The two groups hid against the wall as multiple guards ran by the door. When they were left alone once more, Finn looked outside the door and to both sides. "Someone else must be here."

"Well this is just wonderful." Starling said as she motioned for the sharpshooter, wallop, and the Rex Guardians to follow her quietly. They stopped suddenly when they heard a loud motor coming near them. They pressed against the wall as a redheaded teen rode by on a skimmer, down the hallway, and around the corner. "Just…wow." Finn said in amazement. "Yes. Wow. Now come on." Starling stated as she pulled the blonde by his collar.

The two squadrons quickly mounted on some Cyclonian skimmers and left the hangar. When they got out, they were meted by many Cyclonians and the Destroyers fending off a group of Murk Raiders. "Holy cow!" Finn shouted as he barely dodged an energy blast. "Through the Wastelands!" Starling shouted and the group went down into the Wastelands and away from the battle.

"Hey boss! There some Cyclonians going into the Wastelands." Eyeball said from his place on the bridge in the Blood Crow. Captain Scabulous rubbed his forehead in exasperation before glaring at the Murk Raider. "With Storm Hawk skimmers? They must be doing a recon of some sort. Well anyway, ignore them." The ship rocked to the side as it was hit by a blast. "And drop some bombs while you're at it!"

Aerrow stopped short of the entrance to Cyclonis' chamber. He grinned as he got off the skimmer and strode up to the doors. Biscia and Pavillon quickly knocked the two guards out while the redhead pulled them away.

Inside, Master Cyclonis clicked away at her machine, unaware of what was exactly happening on her Terra. A shadow slowly made its way towards the empress, emerging from the darkness to stand behind her. The shadow, a boy, leaned closer to her and whispered slightly in her ear. "Boo."

Cyclonis jerked up before turning away, holding her staff in a fighting position. She was met with an empty room. Where were the guards? She felt a tap on her shoulder and jerked around once again, meeting face to face with thin air. The corners of her mouth turned down into a frown as she once again looked around the room.

"Up here."

She jerked her head up but was to late when she was knocked to the ground, her staff being thrown across the room. Cyclonis looked up at the shadow that was advancing towards her. "Who are you?" She demanded. He stopped short, one of the outside lights illuminating only the lower half of his face. The boy smirked, showing off his sharp teeth. Cyclonis shivered slightly at the sight. "Your worst nightmare."

With that, he pounced, forcing Cyclonis further onto the floor. They were nose to nose and she could see the face of the mysterious presence. A boy? She mentally scoffed. Cyclonis grinned up at the boy, liking the odds already but before she could retort, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The teenager coughed, allowing a small amount of blood to trickle down her chin.

Master Cyclonis looked downwards and gagged slightly as she glimpsed the boy's arm literally shoved through her stomach. The redhead grinned again, flashing those teeth once more. "You must thank your grandfather when you reach hell. After all, it's his fault that you die tonight." He finished off with yanking his arm out, causing blood to spatter on the floor and the two bodies, before he stood up and kicked her in the face, successfully knocking her unconscious.

* * *

1) Remember, Aerrow was stuck in the Atmosia dungeon for close to 90 years. Of course he's older than Captain Scabulous.

2) Pavillon is a miniature winged version of the Lava Monsters. He was also created by the same guy who made Aerrow and Biscia (A regular miniature version of Lava Monsters). So they all have a mental connection to each other, but Biscia and Pavillon follow all of Aerrow's orders since he's the largest and the strongest out of the three.

The relationship between Captain Scabulous and Aerrow has progressed more to a Father-Son relationship. But don't worry. That's all it's going to be. Also, I kinda went straight to killing Cyclonis off. I really don't want to draw thing out any longer than I have. If I do…then there is a chance this story will never get finished. So enjoy the quickness.

It's also uber long cause I wrote Cyclonis' death scene first….than everything else. Backwards day! Go figure…Also, I updated yesterday and today…..Wow! Though, don't expect some any time soon because my hands are seriously starting to cramp…

Don't own Storm Hawks though one can dream can't they?


	4. Chapter Three: Reminense

"Either you die a hero or you live long enough to become the villain." The boy muttered, looking out at the barren land of Terra Deep. "What was that my boy?" Captain Scabulous asked, looking over at the lone, black clad figure.

Aerrow just shook his head, turning around to return to his quarters. Captain Scabulous sighed. The boy had lost what little life was still in his lithe body. He had successfully killed _Master_ Cyclonis and his revenge wasn't as sweet as he had thought it to be. _'The boy will never be the same. Sure killing the granddaughter of who did this to him was nice, but it wasn't enough.'_ The Murk Raider captain thought with a huff.

"Captain?" He looked over to Eyeball; the Murk Raider's eye was full of concern and worry, over his captain and the boy. Captain Scabulous sighed once again. "Head off to Atmosia. I'd like to have a word with the…_Sky Knight Council._" He spat, turning back to face the front of the helm.

Eyeball just nodded, before looking over to the door where Aerrow had exited only minutes ago.

* * *

Aerrow sighed as he plopped down onto the extravagant bed Captain Scabulous had set up for him. _'It's not like me to worry someone over my petty problems…..'_ Aerrow stood up suddenly and punched the wall to his bed, growling under his breath. _'What's happening to me?'_ He thought. _'Why am I so confused over something so meaningless? I'm….feeling things that a monster like me shouldn't.'_

The redhead leaned against the wall, sliding down it into a sitting position. "Am I returning human…after all these years….Ace?" He muttered to himself. Aerrow shook his head and stood up once again. _'Those days are behind me. Ace is dead and so is everyone else I loved.' _He thought bitterly, walking out of his sleeping quarters and going down a level to the training area.

Little did Aerrow know that the Infinity Stone would change the lives of Atmos. (1)

* * *

It had been a month since the 'mysterious' death of Master Cyclonis. As a result, the Cyclonian empire was quickly going down the drain with Ravess and her brother fighting over the title of 'Ruler' of Cyclonia. Dark Ace grumbled as he rubbed his forehead. "I swear I've gained more wrinkles this month than my entire lifetime. (2)" The Talon muttered under his breath as Ravess and Snipe started shouting once again.

A vision of red and green flashed before his eyes and was gone before he could examine it more closely. What the fuck was that? He shook his head, figuring he was just too stressed at the moment to think clearly.

And, like most Talons did when they were stressed, he went down to the training room, figuring that that would get his mind off things.

* * *

Aerrow sighed as he rubbed his slightly damp hair with one of the towel's the crew provided. He hadn't accomplished much when he was training. The only one who was worth his time when it came to fighting was Captain Scabulous and even then the physically younger boy still broke his arm within the first three minutes. The redhead mentally reminded himself to apologize to the Murk Raider captain.

The still slightly damp boy turned around and glanced at himself in the body size mirror that was set aside in his sleeping chambers; he frowned as he looked up and down at himself. Even after ninety years of eating absolutely nothing and constant fighting, his body was still on the skinny side, no muscle showed. Aerrow sighed as he looked back at the bed and clutched the place where his heart once was; How would _he_ react if he knew everything that he had done till this point.

"_Surprise!" The young redhead shouted, jumping and clutching onto the elder in front of him. A pained grunt emitted from the dark-haired man."Dammit Aerrow. How many times have I said _not_ to do that?" The elder growled, trying to get the still wet redhead off of him._

"_Oh just about three hundred, fifty six times." Sharron stated, smiling sweetly as she glanced at the two lovers. Aerrow just stuck his tongue out at the white-haired maid. "Oh shut it Shari." The redhead said as the elder he was currently clinging to sat down and forced Aerrow to let go of him._

"_Awww, Acey. (1)" The redhead pouted, clutching at his wet swimming trunks. "If you be a good boy," The dark-haired man started, glancing down at the younger through ruby red eyes, "I'll take you to Terra Nouba (2)."_

_The redhead glanced up Ace through his lashes and his bangs, a smile forming on his face. "Really?" Ace looked down at his lover and kneeled in front of the younger boy, brushing the damp locks of hair from his face. "And maybe I'll give you something else." The dark-haired man said simply, smirking when a blush spread across Aerrow's cheeks._

Aerrow growled slightly and threw an energy blade at the body length mirror as anger, pain, and sadness spread throughout his body. "I guess killing Cyclonis wasn't enough for the damn infinity crystal."

* * *

1) That sounded extremely creepy and stupid at the same time.

2) In most cases, more wrinkles either mean that you're aging quicker and/or you're more stressed than normal.

3) Acey is Aerrow's nickname for his boyfriend and lover, Ace. This Ace, though, never betrayed the Storm Hawks. Actually, he's the ancestor of the current Dark Ace and was the greatest sky night of his time. He looked very much like the current Dark Ace, although he's younger (much younger) and doesn't frown, growl, or sneer so much.

4) Nouba is French for Party. Terra Nouba is basically just like Terra Neon just without all the games and rides. The terra existed for decades and was famous for its multiple parties from weddings to 'parents going away'. It was also a very common date place. Though, much to the disappointment of many, the terra's base failed and forced the terra to topple over, becoming a permanent fixture in the Wastelands.

Yeah…that's what you get after months of waiting. Lack of stimuli and inspiration has forced me to resort to this crap (There needs to be more DAxA stuff out there).


End file.
